Persephone
by whispers-in-the-sun
Summary: Set midway through Season 5, before Daniel's ascension. Rating will change to T in a later chapter


**A/N: My first SG-1 fic, and first of a four-parter that came to me whilst I was doing research on ancient fertility rites...oh the joys of being a classics student...**

**Hope you enjoy, and please review.**

**I don't own the characters...**

"Carter, what exactly am I looking at?"

Sam brushed a lock of blond hair from her eyes, and turned to her superior.

"This sir is the condensed version of the information sent back from the M.A.L.P on PC1-943 at 0928. The information gathered shows a direct correlation between increased levels of an unidentified but non-toxic element and the variety and growth of local flora and fauna. Sir."

Jack looked blankly at Teal'c who was intently studying the notes in front of him, and turned to Carter, and cocked his head slightly.

"What?"

Daniel Jackson sighed. "In laymen's terms Jack, funny new element equals funny growth in plants and animals."

"Now why you couldn't you just say that to begin with Carter? Sometimes I wonder whether you throw in complicated words just to confuse me on purpose..."

Carter smiled to herself. She did enjoy confusing Jack, and he knew it.

O'Neill sighed, and turned to General Hammond who was watching proceedings from the head of the table.

"This sounds thrilling sir, but with all due respect, why has SG-1 been assigned to this? SG-5 is free, and they're more than capable of baby-sitting a bunch of egg-heads watching pretty flowers grow. After all, SG-1 was on leave. I was fishing..."

"This mission was specifically requested for SG-1" replied Hammond "as both Major Carter and Daniel Jackson were on site when the data had been collated, and after reviewing it deemed it top priority and requested to go. As your leave was nearly ended, and Teal'c had already returned from Chulak, I saw no reason why I should refuse the request."

Jack turned on Carter and Daniel.

"Do you two _**ever**_ leave the base?"

Hammond broke in before Sam could respond: "Major, if you would continue..."

"Certainly sir. The data we recovered seems to indicate that this element seems to be in highest concentration around an object that is roughly similar to the DHD in size and appears to be of Ancient design. However, the structures that surround this device are Goa'uld, suggesting that the site or maybe the entire planet was once occupied"

"Major Carter, do we know which System Lord occupied the planet, or whether they are still in close proximity to the gate?" Teal'c asked, eyebrow raised quizzically.

Daniel learned forward. "From the preliminary studies of the markings on the surrounding buildings, the site appears to have been occupied by Co're, a god of the Greek pantheon, who was defeated by Apophis about 100 years ago..."

"Co're? That's not a Greek goddess that I am aware of..." Hammond broke in.

"Most people haven't sir" answered Daniel. "She more commonly called Persephone, daughter of Demeter"

"Persephone? Abduction, grapefruit, changing of the seasons, all that jazz?" asked O'Neill

"Actually it was a pomegranate sir" chirped in Sam.

"Fascinating Carter, but what about forces on the ground? Has someone claimed the planet now that Apophis is dead?"

"The ruins surrounding the object appear to be in disrepair, suggesting a lack of Goa'uld presence on the planet, although the M.A.L.P did find three freshly decomposing bodies of Jaffa soldiers, two killed by staff weapons and the third of starvation..."

Hammond ruffled his papers, and began to get up "And the presence of these forces are the reason why SG-1 will be the advance party for the team of scientists. I want you to go to the planet, set up a perimeter and allow Dr. Jackson to investigate this object before communicating back to Command, when a team headed by Dr. Jones will 'gate to you and continue to study the object. You leave at 1500 hours. Dismissed"

"Yes sir" said Carter and O'Neill in unison, as the group rose and began to make its way out of the briefing room.

Jack paused. "Oh..Carter, Daniel...a word with you if I may"

Carter and Daniel shared a look, and turned back to Jack.

Teal'c followed General Hammond out into the corridor.

"I do not envy Major Carter or Dr. Jackson" whispered Hammond.

"Indeed, nor do I" replied Teal'c.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review **


End file.
